database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics)
' Wanda Maximoff', also known as the Scarlet Witch, and her twin brother Quicksilver were kidnapped from Serbia and brought ot Wundagore Mountain, the base of the High Evolutionary. After performing experiments on the kidnapped children and being disgusted with the results, the High Evolutionary sent the twins to Wundagore disguised as regular mutants where they were raised by their uncle and aunt, Django and Marya Maximoff. Powers and Abilities Powers Chaos Magic Reality Warping: The Scarlet Witch's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations which were further amplified by the demon Chthon when she was born. She accomplishes these warps by manipulating a force known as Chaos Magic. Her "hexes" are, by extension, simple and indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately leading to chaos. While the Scarlet Witch is stable and healthy, she wields her powers with proficiency and is capable of triggering and controlling multiple occurrences at once; one of her most famous feats was reviving Wonder Man seemingly from another plane of existence. While she serves as a conduit for the Earth's Life Force, her power is so great that she is able to generate armies from nothing and has altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, permanently shifting the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done. She has also shown to easily bring about and wipe away her own illusory realities from existence with a thought. In the "House of M" reality that she created, her chaos wave was so powerful that even Gloriana, who absorbed the power of the Beyonders, could only stop it for a few seconds. Scarlet Witch even cast one spell that caused the loss of most of the mutant population through the deletion of the mutant genome created by the near-omnipotent Celestials on a multiversal scale. It was revealed by Doctor Strange to Beast that this lasting spell was of such complexity and strength that it had woven itself into reality and the world of magic itself, and that if he were to even try to reverse it, all of reality would implode. *''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, the Scarlet Witch had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range and limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures were largely a focus for her concentration. Early in her career, the hexes were unconscious and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes also only manifested as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her power so that they only work when she wants them to and are no longer limited to negative effects. Abilities Combat: She has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. Tactics: When mentally stable, she possesses the experience and leadership skills that have come from her years as an Avenger. Weaknesses Mental Illness: Although she currently appears to be sane, her mental stability is questionable. The Scarlet Witch has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression related to her powers and personal traumas. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutates Category:Witches Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutates Category:Marvel Comics: Witches